Spatial Slicing
The ability to slice through three-dimensional space. Sub-power of Space-Time Slicing and Spatial Attacks. Technique of Spatial Manipulation. Also Called * Space Disruption/Slicing/Tearing * Spatial Disruption/Tearing * Splitting Void * Third-Dimensional Cutter Capabilities The user can slice through the fabrics of the third dimensional space, splitting apart the fabric of reality. Any physical matter or energy caught within the severed spatial area will be cut. The attack can also leave behind a dimensional line, which will cause anything that comes into contact with it to be cut as well. Alternately, the dimensional line can serve as a makeshift portal to alternate locations and dimensions. Since this is a spatial attack that distorts the fabrics of reality, there is no physical defense against it. The blades can appear very quickly, with very little to no lag between the attack and damage. Applications * Cutting and Defense Break of unparalleled sharpness. * Cutting Field Projection by leaving dimensional lines. * Slash Projection as far as one's vision allows. Variations * Dimensional Slicing: shift between dimensional spaces to slice a target. * Phase Cutting: Move between corporeal and incorporeal states to cleave apart subatomic bonds. * Temporal Slicing: slash through time that flows within space and destroy anything occupying that temporal point. Associations * Cutting * Partial Teleportation * Spatial Attacks * Spatial Manipulation Limitations *Weak against Spatial Closure. Known Users Known Weapons * Lotus Wand (A Certain Magical Index) * Sword of Actuation (Berserk) * Nozarashi (Bleach) * Photon Blade (Cautious Hero) * Yamato (Devil May Cry) * Bloody Sword (Get Backers) * Caliburn (Highschool DxD) * Yin Blade (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) * Jabberwock Claw (Project ARMS) * Raven's Sword (RWBY) * Egg Salamander (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Excalibur (Soul Eater) * Kōkarin (Strike the Blood) * Tsumehirameki (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) Gallery Arifureta-LN-JP-v05-001.png|Shizuku Yaegashi's Tsumehirameki (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) was enchanted with the spatial magic spell Flash Blitz that allow it to cut through space File:Quantum_Cutter.png|Aoi Nogami (Absolutely Lovely Children) can teleport at a quantum level, allowing her to achieve her "Quantum Cutter" technique, earning her the nickname "Lightspeed Goddess". File:Erza's_Nakagami_Armor.png|While wearing one of her strongest armors, the Nakagami Armor, Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) is capable of cutting through Space itself. Zaraki_slices_space.png|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) Zanpakutō, Nozarashi, offers such tremendous offensive power that he can actually slice through space itself, doing so to reach Gremmy from afar. Lotus_Wand_Slashes.png|Agnese Sanctis (A Certain Magical Index) using the Lotus Wand to manipulate ether, having it to affect the airspace to create coordinate slashes in space. Skull Knight Sword of Resonanceto.jpg|The Skull Knight (Berserk) can use his Sword of Actuation... E221-SoA_Vortex-Manga.png|...to slash open vortexes in space. File:Virgil.png|Vergil's (Devil May Cry Series) Devil Arm: Yamato can distort space to slice through anything, even sever the dimensional pathways between the Human World and Underworld... Yamato_Space_Cut.gif|... and cutting open spatial portals for teleportation. The_One_Being_Sought_Sever.PNG|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) using Sever to remove slivers of space along the movement of his fingers, severing through any and all matter. Akabane's_Bloody_Sword_Cutting_Space-Time.png|Kuro'udō Akabane (Get Backers) using his Bloody Sword, which can slash through space and time. File:The_Hand_(JoJo)_erasing_space.gif|Okuyasu Nijimura's Stand, The Hand (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) erasing the sections of space he touches, along with any objects inside, in such a manner that it seemed to be slashed by an extremely sharp blade. Tsubame_Fury_Dankuu.jpg|Tsubame Fury (Kagijin) using the Splitting Void technique to slice through a monster, and anything within his field of vision, with ease; distance is of no issue. Palkia_Subspace_Tear.png|Palkia (Pokémon Adventures) slashing through space via its "Spacial Rend", creating a tear in the fabrics of reality. Keith_Green_Explains_Ability.png|Keith Green (Project ARMS) tearing out slivers of space and tossing them aside, which in turn tears apart any object occupying the said location. James_Huang_using_the_Magic_Sword_of_Answerer.png|James Huang (Project ARMS) is Keith Green's genetic originator, using the "Magic Sword of Answerer" to create a large area of slashes in an attempt to corner Iwao. Iwao_Takatsuki_Spacetime_Slash.png|Iwao Takatsuki (Project ARMS) using the Jabberwock's claw to slash through space, bisecting his brother James. Leo,_Meat_Sweats,_and_Donnie.gif|Using his odachi, Leonardo (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) slashes open space to create portals for teleportation. Raven Branwen (RWBY) Semblance.gif|Raven Branwen (RWBY) slashes open space to create a teleportation portal using her sword. Sayaka_Kirasaka_Using_Koukarin.png|Sayaka Kirasaka's (Strike the Blood) sword, "Kōkarin", can cut through anything by severing the spatial connection of whatever it touches. Muzet_(ToX).jpg|Muzét (Tales of Xillia) can manifest her power into a sword that can slash through space. Mukuro_Third_Dimension_Cutter.JPG|Mukuro (Yu Yu Hakusho) slashing through the third-dimensional space with her hand, splitting two sections of space and leaving dimensional lines that cuts whatever touches them. Yin Blade.png|The Yin Blade (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) can tear open rifts in the very fabric of reality itself thanks to its incredibly sharp blades. Yang using Yin Blade.gif|Yang (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) using the Yin Blade to tear open the Rift of Return. Arthur wielding Collbrande.jpg|Arthur Pendragon (Highschool DxD) wields the Caliburn, a holy sword with spatial powers, enable it to rip through space Trafalgar D. Water Law Room Slice.gif|Within his ROOM, Trafalgar Water D. Law (One Piece) can control space to extend the slashes of his Kikoku... Law_bisects_Vergo_and_SAD_Laboratory.gif|...allowing him to slice through anything on a massive range... Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) Radio Knife.gif|...and while using its enhanced version Radio Knife by charging his sword with spatial electricity to slash an opponent apart which separates them into several segments while suffering an electric shock. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers